fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Mages
The Mushroom Mages are a group of Spiritual Mages created to protect Mushroom Kingdom from settlers. They done many bad and good deeds depending on the situation. The Mages The Members of the group each have their own powers and appearances chosen to work an area for eternity. I Mage The I Mage is a mysterious Mr. I like creature with the power to transform objects shape, size, and even abilities. He watches over the area around what is today Toad Town. He possess the Eye Wand, which increases his power. When defeated by anything, he will transform into a statue called the I Mage Statue, which possess his soul essence and ability to transform objects. Legend says one of the bad deeds he did was terrorize an ancient town and transformed it's citizens into what is today Goombas. He is the third oldest in the group. Page Mage The Page Mage is a mysterious book like creature with the power to use his brain and create spells and cause despair. He watches over what is today Yoshi's Island. He possess the Book Wand, which allows him to use his power. When defeated, he transform into the Page Mage Spellbook, which not only holds his soul, but also all the spells he made in one book. Legend says inside him he's been writing the history of the Mushroom Kingdom inside him. He is the oldest of the group. Kong Mage '''The Kong Mage '''is a mysterious drum like creature who has the power to use music to hypnotize people and capture them. He watches over what is today Donkey Kong Island. He possess the Skull of Death, which allows him to use his power. When defeated he transforms into the Kong Mage Bongo, which not only includes his soul, but also his powerful music. Legend says he is father of Tiki Tong and the Tiki Tak Tribe. He is the second oldest of the group. War Mage '''The War Mage '''is a mysterious warrior natured creature who has the power of ultimate chaos. He watches over what is today the Boo Castle. He posses the Sword of Magic, which allows him to represent his powers. When defeated, he transform into the War Mage Sword, which not only includes his soul, but the power of chaos. Legend says all of Boo-kind was created by the War Mage due to slaying them when they were alive. he is the youngest of the group. History Pre-Mushroom Kingdom Before the founding of the Mushroom Kingdom, only birds and other creatures native to the land lived there. Those who traveled through the land always suffered a terrible fate by one the Mushroom Mages. Many legends represent how some creatures are around these days. Post Mushroom Kingdom The Discovery Founder of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadus, founded the Mushroom Kingdom along with a group of Toads. After building Ancient Toad Town and Toadus Castle, his people began to be plagued by I Mage. then, Luigi came from the future and offered his services. Luigi traveled the land hunting down all the mages with the Behemoth Wand. Luigi returned to the castle and Toadus was thankful. Luigi then returned to the future. The Behemoth How it happened Not much is known about how the Mushroom Behemoth was created, but legend says the monster was created by the hatred of all the artifacts and the magic of the mages. The Chaos About ten years after Luigi came around, the artifacts were overloaded with hatred and anger. The artifacts transformed into the Mushroom Behemoth, and nearly wiping out the whole land. Donkey Kong then arrived from the future. Toadus gives him the Behemoth Wand then DK sets out to destroy it. After it's defeat the Behemoth, transformed back into the artifacts and DK takes the hatred and magic inside the Behemoth wand to Yoshi's Island. The artifacts scattered all around the kingdom. Donkey Kong then left for the future. Appearance Super Mario: An Evil Rising They make their debut appearance in this game. Many have gained possession of the artifacts. Many have stolen it. Wario traveled all over the kingdom to steal them. Then, the Kremlings founded the Behemoth Wand and got crushed by the Mushroom Behemoth. Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Donkey Kong teamed up with the Mushroom Mages to stop the monster. After their duty was done, they left for the heavens, for most of the time. Many times do they still come down. Gallery Warmage.png|The War Mage Kongmage.png|The Kong Mage Pagemage.png|The Page Mage Image.png|I Mage Mushroommages.png|All the Mages together Trivia Beta *The Page Mage originally looked like Marx from Kirby: Super Star *I Mage looked the same except his clothes were blue and had arms on his clothes *Kong Mage had two legs, wore kelp pants, and used arrowheads as hair *Kong Mage also was shortly named the Kage Mage *War Mage had purple eyes Other *I Mage resembles Mr. I from Super Mario 64 and Poe from LOZ: OOT *Kong Mage resembles Tiki Tak Tribe from DK Country Returns *It is said the mages are brothers *It is rumored there was a fifth member who was kicked out. Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Creatures Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mages Category:Prehistoric Games Category:Spirits Category:Ghosts Category:Magicians Category:Magical Beings Category:Magic Category:Super Mario: An Evil Rising Category:Males Category:Immortals